


The Grinch at Baker Street

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Tumblr Fics (aka I made that text post without thinking) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, based off myotpischristmasandhalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well known fact that Sherlock hates holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grinch at Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myotpischristmasandhalloween](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myotpischristmasandhalloween).



It was a well known fact that Sherlock Holmes _hated_ holidays. Which was why John was determined to make him change his mind.

"Sherlock, help me with the tree." John grunted as he carried the small plastic sculpture into the living room.

"No."

"Fine." John wasn't giving up. This was a tactical retreat. If he asked for enough stuff and Sherlock said no each time, Sherlock would  _have_ to help with something later. So John set up the tree alone, hang each ornament with care and ignoring the scoffs coming from the lump on the couch. Finally, he had decorated the whole tree except the star on top.

"Hey you lanky git, come over here and put the star on top." This one really would be a help.

"No."

"Alright then." John got out the step stool and placed the golden star at the top of the tree. He immediately got off the stool, fearing he would fall and wreck the tree. John put away the little ladder and got out the rest of the decorations.

"Sherlock, help me decorate."

"No."

"Okay." John put up the garland on the fireplace and the little figurines on different surfaces. Then he got to the last box and saw mistletoe. He pulled it out and took it to the door way. He couldn't quite reach.

"Sherlock, put up the mistletoe."

"I will do no such thing."

"I  _just_  put the step stool in the closet."

"Not  _my_ fault, is it?" Sherlock wasn't even looking at John as he talked. Time to use his weapon.

"Look, I've let you sit your bum on the couch all day, only asking once per decoration, please just do this one piece of mistletoe?" Sherlock heaved a deep sigh, and John knew he won. He watched as Sherlock stood up and walked to where John was standing.

"Where does it hang?"

"The doorway, Sherlock. Thank you." Sherlock stuck up the branch of leaves, but before he could walk away, John caught his sleeve.

"You know the tradition, Sherlock." Sherlock gave a little smile and pecked John lightly on the lips.

"You aren't such a grinch after all, Sherlock." John had made him watch the movie, because who could live their life without the story of the grinch who stole Christmas?

"Oh, just wait until Halloween, John." Sherlock said with a smirk. "I have  _plans_."


End file.
